


Mây của trời

by phuonguyen179



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Genderbending
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24524548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phuonguyen179/pseuds/phuonguyen179
Summary: Năm đó, cô gái nhỏ mải miết đuổi theo một áng mây trắng trên trời cao. "Là vì muốn được ngẩng cao đầu mà chiến đấu bên cạnh một người."Năm đó, chàng trai khăn choàng đỏ mãi mãi không biết được có một người vì mình mà cố gắng đến nhường nào. "Nếu chết đi, tôi sẽ không thể nhớ về cậu ấy được nữa."Năm đó, cậu thiếu niên mang trên vai ràng buộc cùng tội lỗi, chỉ mong đoá hoa nhỏ có thể sống một đời an yên. "Liệu ngày nào đó tôi có thể kể cho cậu nghe về giấc mơ của mình được không?"Năm đó, có một câu chuyện vốn dĩ không nên bắt đầu.
Relationships: Annie Leonhart/Original Female Character(s), Mikasa Ackerman/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Giá như

Nếu như biết rằng sẽ có ngày hôm nay, cô chỉ thầm ước giá như năm đó chưa từng chạm mặt. Một ánh trăng trên mặt nước. Một ngọn gió nơi phương xa. Một ánh nhìn mãi mãi hướng về người khác. Tất cả những thứ đó, cho dù cố gắng đến cạn cả nước mắt, cũng không sao đặt gọn vào lòng bàn tay. 

Cô rất thích lén ngắm nhìn mái tóc thẳng mượt nhịp nhàng chuyển động mỗi khi anh ta chiến đấu. Cả đôi mắt xám sắc lạnh như lưỡi kiếm dưới ánh trăng đêm thu. Đã từ bao giờ nhỉ? Từ bao giờ mà cô bị cuốn vào mớ cảm xúc ngọt ngào mà vô vọng này?

Năm ấy, mọi người đều là những tân binh chân ướt chân ráo bước vào trại huấn luyện. Nỗi kinh hoàng mà Titan gây ra nhiều năm về trước vẫn còn len lỏi trong tâm trí, nhân loại lần đầu tiên nhận ra bản tính yếu đuối và bất lực của mình, bỏ lại tự do mà tháo chạy vào những bức tường. Cô vốn biết bản thân thể lực không tốt, đầu óc cũng không được nhanh nhạy. Đã thế lại còn không có chí tiến thủ, chỉ mong ngày đủ ba bữa, tránh xa hàm răng bọn Titan, chật vật tìm đường sống sót trong cái thế giới đầy hỗn loạn này.

Hoàn toàn trái ngược với cô, có những con người vốn đã được số phận an bài nắm giữ trong tay vận mệnh của nhân loại. Trong số đó, anh ta là người nổi bật nhất, ít ra là cô cảm thấy như vậy. Sức mạnh khủng khiếp đến mức vượt xa những thực tập sinh còn lại. Cảm xúc ban đầu chỉ đơn thuần là ngưỡng mộ, chẳng biết từ bao giờ, mỗi khi ánh nhìn lướt qua dáng vẻ tập trung của anh ấy, trái tim nơi ngực trái bỗng lỡ mất một nhịp. 

Nhưng sức mạnh đó chỉ dùng để bảo vệ một người duy nhất, ánh mắt dịu dàng của Mikasa cũng chỉ dành riêng cho mình Eren. Cô đứng từ xa dõi theo, ngỡ như bản thân không thuộc cùng thế giới với bọn họ. Giây phút đó, cô đã hạ quyết tâm phải trở nên ưu tú hơn. Rũ bỏ cuộc sống hèn nhát và chán chường lúc trước, từng chút một phá vỡ bức tường ngăn cách giữa hai cuộc đời khác biệt. Chỉ mong ngày nào đó có thể đổi lại một ánh nhìn từ anh.

"Cậu sống chết luyện tập như vậy là vì muốn gia nhập Hiến Binh Đoàn sao?"

"Không phải." 

Bàn tay sau năm giờ luyện tập cách chém Titan đang không ngừng run rẩy, thậm chí ngay cả việc cầm muỗng cũng cảm thấy khó khăn. Làn da trắng mịn mà cô vô cùng tự hào, gần đây ngày nào cũng phải nếm trải gió sương. Bàn tay nhỏ nhắn mềm mại như em bé, bây giờ chỉ toàn là những vết chai sạn khô cứng. Là con gái, sao có thể nói là không tủi thân. Nhưng nhờ vậy, kỹ năng của cô ngày một tiến bộ rõ rệt. Tất nhiên nếu so với Mikasa, cô chỉ là hạt cát nhỏ xíu giữa sa mạc bao la rộng lớn. Tuy vậy, cảm giác bản thân mỗi ngày tiến thêm một bước lại gần anh, khiến cô không nhịn được mà nở nụ cười. 

"Là vì muốn được ngẩng cao đầu mà chiến đấu bên cạnh một người."

Tình cảm của cô dành cho Mikasa là vậy đấy. Rất thuần khiết nhưng cũng vô cùng mãnh liệt.

"Nhân tiện, gần đây có một người khiến tớ không thể không để ý." Armin trong một tối trò chuyện với Eren và Mikasa, liền ngẫu hứng kể về người đồng đội chung khoá. "Cô gái đó lúc nào cũng luyện tập đến gần sáng. Hôm nay trong buổi tập huấn đối kháng, Connie và Sasha còn bị cô ấy hạ gục."

"Cũng tốt. Trước đây nhìn cô ta yếu ớt mỏng manh sao ấy. Giờ thì cứ như một người khác hẳn." Eren gật gù tiếp lời. "Tớ cũng tò mò muốn biết lý do là gì."

Mikasa chỉ lặng yên lắng nghe, trong đầu bất giác hiện lên khung cảnh thoáng qua vài ngày trước. Một cô gái bất chấp miệng vết thương đang rỉ máu ở chân, vẫn cố gượng dậy mà đương đầu với Leonhardt. Tựa như loài hoa dại nhỏ bé nhưng tiềm tàng sức sống, vươn lên mạnh mẽ giữa gió bão khắc nghiệt. Chẳng hiểu sao khi đó, anh lại thấy hai người bỗng dưng giống nhau đến lạ kỳ. Không thể diễn tả bằng lời, chỉ là cảm tưởng rằng cả hai chúng ta đều đang trầy trật nỗ lực vì một người vô cùng quan trọng trong tim.

Cô gái trước mặt thật khiến người ta vừa ngán ngẩm vừa thương hại. Chẳng màng thương tích đầy mình mà quyết đấu đến chút sức lực cuối cùng. Leonhardt lãnh đạm nhìn cô khổ sở chống tay ngồi dậy, đất cát lấm lem hết cả gương mặt nhễ nhại mồ hôi. Anh tự hỏi vì sao cô phải cố chấp như thế, nhưng lại chưa bao giờ mở lời. Thân phận của anh không cho phép liên quan quá nhiều đến bọn họ, những kẻ sống trong bức tường. 

Ấy vậy mà hình ảnh cô ấy nhăn nhó quệt đi vết máu trên khoé miệng, sau đó ngước lên Leonhardt mỉm cười đơn thuần đến ngây ngốc, và cả câu nói chẳng mang chút giả dối: "Cảm ơn cậu đã bỏ thời gian luyện tập với mình", tất cả những thứ đó bỗng khiến anh trong thoáng chốc nghi ngờ điều quan trọng nhất mà mình từng được dạy trước đây. 

_"Lũ ác quỷ trên đảo Paradis."_

Nếu cô ấy là ác quỷ, vậy thì một kẻ như anh chắc chắn sẽ bị đày xuống tầng sâu nhất của địa ngục. Chúng ta từ khi sinh ra đều chưa từng được nếm trải tự do. Nhưng tại sao cô ta vẫn có thể giữ được nụ cười tươi sáng đến thế. Leonhardt có chút ghen tị.

"Nếu muốn, tôi có thể dạy cậu vài kỹ thuật cơ bản."

Giây phút đó, Leonhardt đã nhận ra mình vừa phá vỡ một quy tắc mà bản thân không mong muốn nhất, chỉ vì muốn được nhìn thấy đôi môi cô ta nở nụ cười thêm một lần nữa. Mãi sau này Leonhardt mới hiểu được, hoá ra vẻ rạng rỡ của cô khi ấy, vốn dĩ ngay từ đầu đã không dành cho anh.


	2. Mây

Cũng nhờ đêm đó ở lại sân luyện tập đến tận khuya, cô vô tình phát hiện ra một đám người lẻn vào ký túc xá quân đoàn trộm đồ. Thực tập sinh vốn không có quá nhiều tài sản giá trị. Hơn nữa, bọn chúng lại còn khá đông. Cô cũng không thể gọi người đến trợ giúp ngay lập tức. Trong lúc còn đang phân vân, một món đồ quen thuộc bỗng lọt vào tầm mắt. Dưới ánh trăng mờ ảo, sắc đỏ thẫm mịn như nhung của chiếc khăn choàng nằm lẫn giữa đống quần áo bọn họ vác trên vai. Khoảnh khắc đó, tâm trí cô chẳng thể suy nghĩ được gì nữa. 

Tựa như kẻ đuổi theo mây trời, ánh mắt và đôi chân đều chỉ hướng về một nơi duy nhất. 

Mikasa nhận lại khăn choàng, nói đúng hơn là gần như giật lấy từ tay cô. Đây là lần đầu tiên cô trông thấy biểu cảm hoảng hốt trên gương mặt anh. Ánh mắt không một giây nào rời khỏi tấm khăn, chẳng ngờ lại tràn ngập dịu dàng đến vậy. Thực sự khiến trong lòng cô có chút nhói đau.

"Đây chắc hẳn là một vật rất quan trọng đối với cậu."

Cuối cùng anh cũng quay sang nhìn cô. Có điều cảm giác ấm áp vừa nãy cũng theo đó tan biến, chỉ để lại một màu xám nhàn nhạt nơi đáy mắt.

"Cảm ơn."

Đây là lần đầu tiên hai người thực sự nói chuyện với nhau, và điều đó khiến cô hạnh phúc đến phát điên. Cảm giác tựa như hai con đường tách biệt bỗng giao nhau trong chốc lát. Bàn tay đầy thương tích của cô đưa lên phía khoảng trời chói loá, cuối cùng cũng sắp chạm tới mây. 

Và rồi anh rời đi, để lại bóng hình nhỏ bé lững thững giữa đám đông. Mọi người đều bận rộn thu gom đồ đạc mà bọn lấy trộm bỏ lại. Chẳng một ai chú ý đến những vết bầm tím chi chít khắp cơ thể của cô.

"Lại đây."

Âm giọng trầm trầm quen thuộc khiến cô giật mình quay lại. Chưa kịp phản ứng gì thì chàng trai tóc vàng đã kéo cô ngồi xuống, thao tác thuần thục xem xét từng dấu vết sau trận ẩu đả với bọn trộm. 

"Sao phải liều mạng như vậy?" Leonhardt vẫn nói bằng chất giọng thờ ơ thường ngày. 

Nhưng khi cô còn chưa kịp đưa ra câu trả lời thì anh đã ngẩng đầu lên. Đôi mắt xanh biếc chẳng chút lay động dường như có thể nhìn thấu đến tận nơi sâu nhất trong tâm trí người đối diện.

"Từ đầu đến cuối, Mikasa thậm chí còn chẳng để ý đến những vết thương trên người cậu." 

Cô lại gượng cười cho qua. Điều đó khiến Leonhardt khá là khó chịu, dù anh chẳng bao giờ thể hiện ra ngoài mặt. 

"Có lẽ cậu ấy sẽ chẳng bao giờ vì tớ mà lo lắng như khi đối diện với Eren đâu." Cô trầm ngâm thở dài, ấy vậy mà trên môi vẫn cố níu giữ nụ cười yếu ớt đến mức trông thật đáng thương. "Nhưng chỉ cần sau này vẫn có thể cùng mọi người chiến đấu bên cạnh cậu ấy, đối với tớ như vậy là đủ rồi."

Leonhardt chỉ muốn bật ra hai chữ "thảm hại". Vậy mà khoảnh khắc trông thấy vẻ mặt tràn ngập mãn nguyện của cô, anh chỉ lặng yên dời tầm mắt sang hướng khác. 

"Tớ cũng muốn tương lai được chung đội với Leonhardt nữa." 

Anh lập tức quay lại, khoé mắt khẽ mở to hơn bình thường. Vẻ mặt tuy vẫn luôn bình thản nhưng bên trong lại không ngừng tự hỏi liệu có phải mình vừa nghe nhầm.

"Không hiểu sao cậu lại chấp nhận kèm cặp một người chẳng có gì nổi trội như tớ." Rồi cô nheo mắt mỉm cười, nụ cười rạng rỡ một cách chân thành mà anh vẫn luôn mong đợi được tận mắt nhìn thấy. "Cảm ơn cậu, Leonhardt."

"Liệu ngày nào đó tôi có thể kể cho cậu nghe về giấc mơ của mình được không?"

Tóc mái vàng óng của anh rũ bóng che hết gần nửa khuôn mặt, khiến cô không cách nào đoán được biểu cảm gì đang ẩn giấu đằng sau. Bản thân chỉ lờ mờ thấy được một tia sáng ấm áp khẽ ánh lên nơi đáy mắt như chìm đắm vào sắc xanh lam vô hạn, êm dịu nhưng lạnh lẽo tột cùng.

"Dĩ nhiên là được rồi." Cô vừa vui mừng vừa ngạc nhiên, không ngờ cũng có ngày Leonhardt nói ra những lời chất chứa đầy tâm sự như vừa nãy. "Bất cứ lúc nào, tớ luôn sẵn sàng lắng nghe."

Bông hoa mộc mạc khẽ lay động giữa thời khắc bình minh ló dạng, thật mềm mại và mong manh. Anh muốn vươn tay chạm tới, nhưng chợt nhận ra hai bàn tay đã bị sắc đỏ tanh nồng vấy bẩn. Không sao cả. Chỉ cần đoá hoa vẫn bình an nở rộ, đối với anh như vậy là đủ rồi.

"Cậu bị thương ở đâu hả?" Armin không khỏi giật mình. 

"Không có."

"Vậy sao lại cần thuốc sát trùng. Hay là Eren và Jean lại gây lộn?"

"Không phải, là cho một người khác."

Armin đánh giá bộ dạng của Mikasa một hồi, sau đó mới chịu đưa cho anh lọ thuốc. "Lâu lắm rồi mới thấy cậu quan tâm ai khác ngoài Eren."

"Mình không muốn mang nợ ai bất cứ thứ gì."

Đến tận bây giờ Mikasa vẫn luôn tự hỏi. Cô gái đó ngày đêm luyện tập đến cạn kiệt sức lực, bất chấp đối đầu với bọn trộm chỉ để giành lại khăn choàng cho anh. Tất cả những hành động đó, rốt cuộc là vì lý do gì?


	3. Ngừng

Vẫn không đủ. Thế giới này không phải cứ nỗ lực là sẽ đạt được điều bản thân mong muốn. Chỉ còn cách vài hạng, cô có thể lọt vào top mười tân binh. Chỉ cần cố gắng thêm chút nữa, cô có thể đường hoàng đứng cạnh anh ấy. Nhưng sự thật vẫn là không đủ.

"Tôi đã đề nghị quản giáo tiến cử cậu vào đội dự bị của Hiến Binh Đoàn. Sau khi được huấn luyện thêm, cậu sẽ có thể trở thành binh sĩ chính thức."

"Sao cậu phải làm vậy?" Cô không khỏi ngỡ ngàng, trong đầu liền xuất hiện một mớ suy diễn hỗn loạn.

"Chỉ sau một khoảng thời gian ngắn mà cậu đã tiến bộ rất nhiều. Tiềm năng của cậu không nên bị bỏ phí." 

"Còn gì nữa không?"

Leonhardt khẽ hít vào một hơi thật sâu. "Hiến Binh hầu như không cần đối đầu trực diện với Titan." Rồi anh bỗng né tránh việc phải nhìn thẳng vào cô "Vả lại, tôi cũng có thể để mắt đến cậu."

"Gì chứ, tớ cũng đâu phải con nít." Cô cố gượng ép bản thân nở ra một nụ cười, nhưng tâm trạng bên trong lại đang rối như tơ vò. "Tớ không muốn trở thành kẻ hèn nhát trong mắt Mikasa, và cả cậu nữa."

"Tuỳ cậu lựa chọn." 

Leonhardt vẫn giữ vẻ mặt vô cảm rời đi. Cô sau đó âm thầm nhìn về phía Mikasa và đồng đội, cảm tưởng như bản thân ngay từ khi bắt đầu đã là một kẻ ngoài cuộc. Nhưng anh ấy đã dũng cảm từ bỏ quyền lợi vào Hiến Binh để gia nhập Trinh Sát Đoàn, mặc dù lý do chủ yếu là vì Eren. Tuy vậy, lý tưởng chiến đấu giành lại đất đai cho nhân loại bên trong những bức tường, theo đuổi sự thật về thế giới bằng đôi cánh tự do trên những chân trời chưa ai từng đặt chân đến, thực sự khiến cô không khỏi ngưỡng mộ. Cô đúng là đã thay đổi rồi nhỉ?

Không. Quả thực chẳng có gì thay đổi hết. Bản chất cô vẫn luôn là một kẻ thảm hại chỉ biết trốn chạy khỏi cuộc đời vốn đã vô cùng tàn khốc. Thời gian đã khiến cô dần quên đi nỗi khiếp sợ mà lũ Titan giáng xuống trên con người. Và giờ đây, chính bản thân cô lại phải đối mặt với thứ sinh vật gớm ghiếc kia thêm một lần nữa. 

Đã bao nhiêu rồi? Bao nhiêu người lính đã hi sinh dưới hàm răng bọn khổng lồ? Bao nhiêu thi thể còn được nguyên vẹn? Bao nhiêu lần cô bất lực che kín tai để khỏi phải nghe thấy những tiếng gào thét kinh hoàng phát ra từ miệng đồng đội trong khoảnh khắc cuối cùng? Tại sao nhân loại phải hứng chịu thảm cảnh này? Tại sao nhất thiết phải ăn thịt con người? 

Chúng ta không hề biết gì về bọn chúng. Chúng ta không hề biết gì về thế giới bên ngoài những bức tường. Tất cả những gì chúng ta có thể làm là chiến đấu đến cùng. Nhưng dù hi sinh biết bao mạng sống, lũ Titan vẫn đang ở đây, tiếp tục tàn sát con người như thể đó là bản năng duy nhất của chúng. 

Đến bao giờ thì cơn ác mộng này mới dừng lại?

Cô bỗng cảm nhận được mặt đất xung quanh nơi mình đang đứng rung chuyển cùng âm thanh với cường độ khủng khiếp vang lên như thể một vật to lớn vừa rơi thẳng xuống. Phản chiếu trong đôi mắt thảng thốt của cô, bóng hình Mikasa hiên ngang đứng trên người con Titan nhanh chóng đáp xuống một cách vô cùng thuần thục. 

Làm sao đây? Cô không muốn anh trông thấy bộ dạng sợ sệt khi nãy của mình.

"Sao lại tự ý tách ra như vậy? Đồng đội cậu đâu?"

Cuối cùng cũng không thể cho Mikasa thấy dáng vẻ can đảm nhất. Chỉ cần nhớ lại khuôn mặt kinh hãi tột độ của mọi người trong giây phút cuối cùng, nước mắt cô cứ thế tuôn rơi lã chã, bàn tay cầm kiếm cũng vô thức run lên bần bật. Dựa vào phản ứng của cô, có lẽ Mikasa phần nào đã đoán được câu trả lời. 

"Đi thôi."

Cô ngơ ngác ngước đôi mắt đỏ hoe lên, đã thấy bóng dáng cao ráo của anh băng băng tiến về phía trước. Chẳng thể suy nghĩ thêm gì nữa, cô vội vàng theo sau, tựa như người sắp chết đuối vớ được tấm ván duy nhất giữa đại dương mênh mông. 

Khi trước, cô vì muốn thu hẹp khoảng cách với anh mà cố gắng lọt vào top mười. 

Hôm nay, cô cũng sẽ vì được chiến đấu cùng anh mà trở thành một người lính thực thụ.

Và một chiến binh đúng nghĩa sẽ không khóc lóc, không lùi bước, mà không bao giờ hối hận.

"Nhìn bộ dạng cậu xem, đến bây giờ có còn muốn gia nhập Trinh Sát Đoàn?" 

Hai chân cô thậm chí còn không đứng vững nổi khi nhìn thấy một người nữa bị Titan cắn đứt nửa thân trên. Tuy vậy, nỗi sợ vẫn còn thua xa cảm giác hận thù đang bùng cháy trong tim. 

"Cứ mỗi một mạng người nằm xuống, tớ lại càng muốn quét sạch lũ Titan khỏi mặt đất."

Leonhardt nghe rõ từng chữ thoát ra từ miệng cô, bỗng thấy cổ họng có chút đăng đắng nghẹn lại. Thật không ngờ cô gái có nụ cười trong sáng hiền dịu nhất anh từng gặp, bây giờ mang đôi mắt chất đầy căm ghét cùng phẫn nộ. 

Ngỡ như những lời cô vừa nói là dành cho anh. Ngỡ như ánh nhìn đáng sợ kia đang chiếu thẳng vào anh.

Nếu biết chính anh nằm trong số những kẻ gây ra thảm kịch này, cô sẽ phản ứng ra sao?

Nếu anh đến đây với một thân phận khác. Nếu anh thực sự có được tự do. Tương lai của hai chúng ta...

Bỏ đi. Leonhardt không muốn nghĩ nhiều về một viễn cảnh sẽ chẳng bao giờ xảy ra.


End file.
